PPGRRB Truth or Dare
by CrimsonXClover
Summary: The PPG and RRB have been required to do what YOU dare them to! So send in your truths and dares, and yours could be in the story! T rating only, please! Cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

PPG/RRB **TRUTH or DARE**

**Me: **Hola, people of Earth, and other planets! Just incase you didn't read the title, this is PPG/RRB **TRUTH or DARE!** And now, here's Butch with the disclaimer-type-thing.

**Butch:** Why can't you make Brick do it instead! What if I don't wanna?

**Me: **Unless you want me to beat you with a stick, I would shut up and say it!

**Butch: **I can't shut up and say it at the same time, dimwit.

**Me: **EXCUSE ME! *growls* I will rip your head into little bite-sized pieces and feed them to my dog if you call me that ONE MORE TIME!

**Butch: **Okay, okay! I'll say the disclaimer. *sigh* GIRbaconSOAP does not, nor will she ever, own me, my brothers, or anything that relates to the PPGs, except this story.

**Me: **Now, was that so hard?

**Let's BEGIN!**

**ME: **Welcome to PPG/RRB truth or dare! Let me introduce the people type-thingers.

**BUTCH: **Sup, peeps?

**BUTTERCUP: **Hey, I guess…

**BLOSSOM: **Hello, everyone.

**BRICK:** Hola, peoples! You have been graced with my presence.

**BOOMER:** Wait… WHO SIGNED ME UP FOR THIS!

**BUBBLES:** Hello! Hi! How is everyone?

**ME: **I did Boomer. Now, the rules are simple. You send in a truth and a dare, and they, traditionally, have to choose truth or dare! But remember, we have to keep it T rated!"

**BOOMER: **Help me…

**ME: **Shut up, little cry baby. Review, and send me your truths/dares! :D


	2. Chapter 2 poor mental hospital dude

**DISCLAIMER**

**ME: **Welcome back to PPG/RRB TRUTH or DARE! :D Say the disclaimer, Boomer!

**BOOMER: **Help me…

**ME: **SAY IT! Out loud… SAY IT! (I just quoted Edward flippin' Cullen)

**BOOMER: **Well that was… weird? But okay, okay. GIRbaconSOAP does not own PPG or RRB. Just the story.

**ME:** Thank you :D

**Here we go again**

**ME: **We have our first truth/dares! Get ready for the pain people :D

**PPG/RRB: **… O.o

**ME: **:D Our first truth/dares are from… Beccaluvbug! She rights…

**Beccaluvbug**: Ok um I have 2 dares and 1 truth these are for anyone you pick Dare #1 Ok I Dare someone to beat up a random person with a rubber chicken and you most wear a chicken costume while you beat up the person you have to say "YOU ATE BOB" Dare #2 I Dare one of the puffs to go in Town dressed as a alien and go running around like a lunatic saying "THE WORLD IS GONNA END".

Truth #1(to Brick) is it true you Love princess. Well that's it ^^

**ME: **Interesting :D Well, Brick, you heard the woman. And I'll bring Princess to hear this as well.

(Princess magically appears)

**PRINCESS: **WOAH! Where am I? SOMEONE TELL ME RIGHT NOW BEFORE I TELL MY DADDY AND HAVE YOU ARRESTED!

**ME: **GOOD GOSH! SHUT UP LITTLE BRAT! Your on PPG/RRB TRUTH or DARE! BRICK, WE'RE WAITING :D

**BRICK:** Okay, Okay! *sigh* Princess… I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU! :D Thank you, thank you! I'll be here all week!

**ME: …. **Oooookkkkkay then? O.o

ANYWAY, time for the dares! For the first dare, I think… BUTCH should do the chicken-thing.

**BUTCH: **What!

**ME: **You heard me! Now go find a chicken suit! AND DON'T FORGET THE RUBBER CHICKEN!

**BUTCH: **Why me….?

**ME: **While he finds the items, I'll decide which PPG has the next dare…. Hmmmmm. I choose… BLOSSOM!

**BLOSSOM: **ME!

**ME: **Yes, YOU! Is anyone else here named Blossom here? I thought not! No GO FIND THE ALIEN OUTFIT-MABOB!

**BLOSSOM: ***grumbles*

**ME: **Okay, I've set up cameras where Butch is to find his victim. Let's watch.

(The screen show Butch, in the mandatory chicken suit, with a rubber chicken in hand, spots his victim, an elderly lady. He approaches her and hits her with the chicken, She responds by hitting him with her old-lady purse.)

**BUTCH: **YOU ATE BOB! WHY! WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU!

**OLD-LADY NAMED MURIEL: **I didn't eat Bob! YOU ate Bob!

**BUTCH: **NOOO!

**RANDOM MENTAL HOSPITAL WORKER: **Sir, I'm afraid you'll have to come with me.

**BUTCH: **You'll never take me alive! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**RANDOM MENTAL HOSPITAL WORKER: …..** I'm gonna need some backup…

Back to the truth or dare place

**ME: **Now, it's BLOSSOM TIME!

(The screen shows Blossom, dressed in alien junk.)

**BLOSSOM: (running in circles) **THE WORLD IS GONNA END! THE WORLD IS GONNA END! Everybody RUN!

**SAME RANDOM MENTAL HOSPITAL WORKER: **Not another one…

Back to the truth or dare place

**ME: **Poor little random mental hospital worker. He just can't win. Well that's all for this episode of PPG/RRB TRUTH OR DARE! Send in more truths/dares, please! Also, next person to send in a review can have a character in the story for one whole chapter! So REVIEW! Pwease….

Peace, 3, SKITTLES!


	3. Chapter 3 Bells

**DISCLAIMER**

**ME: **Hello again. Wow, 3 chapters in one day! You all must feel special. :D Now, here's Blossom, little goody-two-shoes, with the disclaimer.

**BLOSSOM: **SKITTLEStheCRAZY-

**ME: **New name! W00T!

**BLOSSOM: **Um… anyway… SKITTLEStheCRAZY does not have the right to claim us PPG, our counterparts, the RRB, and, our co-host and winner of the contest from the previous chapter… Jade and her character BELLA! Congratulations!

**ME: **You just had to make that sound formal, didn't you?

Round 2!

**ME: **Anyway, Bella has Blossom's hairstyle, Bubbles' bangs, Buttercup's hair color, and a pink, blue, and green striped dress like the PPG! Say hello, Bells! I'm gonna call you that from now on, k?

**BELLS:** Umm… sure? Hi people, I'm Bella and-

**ME: **BELLS! YOUR NAME IS NOW BELLS!

**BELLS: **Okay… Hi people, I'm BELLS and I'm going to start with the first dare from… ME! Okay, I write-

Hi. Babyjaetn speaking, but call me Jade. I dare one of the greens(you pick which one)to tell their deepest, darkest secret that they have/know.

Then the rest is just me describing my character.

**ME: O**oooo, I like that one. I choose… Buttercup.

**BUTTERCUP: **WHAT! Why me?

**ME:** Cause you haven't gotten a dare yet. Now, WHAT is your secret?

**BUTTERCUP: **Fine… I USED TO LIKE MITCH MITCHELSON, THERE, I SAID IT!

**ME: **GASP! Actually, I think I already knew that… MOVING ON. What are the next truths/dares Bells?

**BELLS: **Ok, the next letter-thing is from… powerpuffbunny! She rights;

**powerpuffbunny: **1: i dare for butch and boomer to cut off brick's hair

2:i dare buttercup to dress like lady gaga

3:truth, is it true that boomer heard bubbles say he was cute when they came back

4:i dare blossom to be handcuffed to brick for 2 whole chapters

**ME: **I'm excited to here this one. :D Butch, Boomer, do your stuff.

**BUTCH AND BOOMER: **With pleasure! :D

**BRICK: **NO, NO, NOT MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!

(In the end, he looks like Blossom from the episode, _THE MANE EVENT.)_

**ME: ***giggles* While I try to get over that RIDICULOUS hair, let's move on to the next dare. Buttercup, time for you to play DRESSUP :D

**BUTTERCUP: ***sigh* Let's get this over with.

MANY hours later…

**ME: **How do you like your new authentic Galaxy Outfit, Buttercup? *snickers*

**BUTTERCUP: **You had to give me the most girly Lady Gaga outfit out there, didn't you?

**ME: **Yep :D NEXT DARE! Read that one again Bells!

**BELLS: **truth, is it true that boomer heard bubbles say he was cute when they came back? Well Boomer? Did you? DID YOU? :D

**BOOMER:** Geez! Your turning into the author! YES, I did hear her. So what?

**BELLS: **So what! SO WHAT! I'll have you know, mister that…! I have no idea. :P

**ME: **Hm. Moving on. I'll read this'n.; I dare blossom to be handcuffed to brick for 2 whole chapters. Well this should be… interesting. :D

**REDS: **HECK NO!

**ME: **Heck YES! :D Bells, bring me the handcuffs.

**BELLS: ** Where are they?

**ME: **In the bottom drawer on the right. I always keep an extra pair. Just incase.

**BELLS: **Okay, your mysterious handcuffs aside… Brick, Blossom. You know what you have to do. *locks their hands in the cuffs*

**ME: **Well that's-

**BLOSSOM: **WHY ME!

**ME: **Ahem! Anyway, that's all we have time for in this episode! Keep checking back for updates! And I guess it's time to say goodbye to Bells

**BELLS: **Goodbye people! I'll miss you all!

**PPG/RRB: **We won't miss you!

**ME: **Shush! Don't be mean to Bells! Keep sending truths/dares in Bellsie! That goes for all of you! Don't forget to send in the description of your character-mabobs!

Peace, love, SKITTLES!


	4. Chapter 4 KISS! KISS! KISS!

**DISCLAIMER**

**ME: **Hola, my loyal readers! Welcome back to PPG/RRB Truth or Dare! Now, here's Butter Gaga with the disclaimer.

**BUTERCUP: **Haha, very funny.

**ME: **I thought it was hilarious. :D Now, SAY THE DISCLAIMER!

**BUTERCUP: **FINE! SKITTLEStheCRAZY does not own PPG, RRB, or anything for that matter, except this story.

**ME: **Thank you. :D

**HERE WE GO AGAIN**

**ME: **Hello people/mutants/aliens/superheroes ect… and welcome back to… THE PAPERCLIP SHOW! JK, it's the PPG AND RRB TRUTH OR DARE! :D Now, I've just realized I never explained my person. I have black hair with Berserk's hair style, but the ribbons are neon pink and yellow. I also have here outfit, but, again, in the neon pink and yellow. I have one neon pink eye and one neon yellow eye, and my name is Blitz. But enough about me, because today, we have TWO guest-peoples, Becca and Blaze!

**BECCA: **Hey!

**BLAZE: **Were 2/3 of the Rowdypuff kids! I'm Blaze. I'm the only boy in the RPK. I wear an RRB out fit with red sleeves, blue above the black line, and green below the black line. I have Butch's bangs and Brick's mullet and hair color.

**BECCA: **I'm Becca. I wear an outfit similar to Brat's, except that the shirt is black with capital green letters that say "DANGEROUS", white stockings with blue fishnets, and black boots. I have Berserk's bangs and Brat's hairstyle (except the bows are skulls) and hair color. I wear a belt and bracelets exactly like Brute's.

**ME:** They're also… BELLS BRO AND SIS! Tell Bells we say hi!

**BLAZE: **Will do!

**ME: **Now, on with the dares! Our first dare is really old, and I'm sorry I took so long to use it. Becca, will you do the honors?

**BECCA: **Sure! Our first dare is from twilight rose. She writes;

Dare the ppg to kiss the rrb. XD

**ME: **Ooooo, they'll hate this one! But I'm sure most PPG fans will be jumping with joy. XD

**PPG/RRB: **….

**ME: **Stop being so whiny! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!

(First to kiss was Bubbles and Boomer. None of us were surprised. She had already said he was cute.)

**BUTTERCUP: **YUCK! Get a room!

(Next was Brick and Blossom. Buttercup ran to find a toilet to barf in.)

**BUTCH: **I'm not kissing her after she PUKED! That's DISGUSTING!

**ME: **I'll just make her use mouthwash or somethin'

(After much struggle, Buttercup washed her mouth. And she was complaining about her SISTERS!)

**ME: **EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW EW! While I try to shake that mental image, here's Blaze with the next truths/dares.

**BLAZE: **OOO, it's my dares/truths! I write;

Hi. Please call me Forest. I'm the only boy in a set of triplets (me, Jade, and Kitty-Cats-'R'-Us {please call her Army if you don't wanna get a black eye}).I got some funny stuff that might make you laugh, and might not.

1) I dare Blossom and Brick to do the tango together(since they're handcuffed together)

2) Bubbles, do you like Blossom or Buttercup more? Tell the truth and explain your answer

3) I dare Buttercup to steal Chemical-X from Mojo Jojo, go to her house and find the purple scrap of cloth that belongs to Bunny, and try to re-create her using the CORRECT ingredients.

**ME: **Brick, Blossom, you heard the boy! TANGO TIME!

(After some VERY difficult tangoing, manly caused by Brick's two left feet)

**ME: **Wow. I never thought anyone would be a worse dancer than me. Turns out I was wrong. Bubbles, it's question time.

**BUBBLES: **I'd have to say… Buttercup.

**BLOSSOM: **WHY!

**BUBBLES: **I guess it's because you're to bossy.

**ME: **Awkward… NEXT DARE! Buttercup! Do your stuff!

(A Few Minutes Later)

_****_

(Buttercup comes in with fried hair)

**BUTTERCUP: **That did NOT go as planned…

**ME: **Becca, your turn to read a letter-thing!

**BECCA: **My dares! I write;

Thanks for putting my sister's dares in your story (she's Bells, by the way).I have one dare that I'm sure buttercup will love, and one that the reds will hate!

I dare Buttercup to kick Ace(from the Gang Green Gang)in the balls. He deserves it, since he used Buttercup and tried to kill Blossom and Bubbles.

I also dare Brick and Blossom to do whatever you or Buttercup says for the rest of the time that they're handcuffed together.*chuckles evilly*And if they refuse one of your/Buttercup's orders, Then make Brick's face look like a girl's and cut Blossom's hair the way it was cut in "The Mane Event". Blossom, Brick, if you ask me "Why must you make us suffer?" or somethin' along those lines, then I shall reply "Because you guys are my least favorite PPG and RRB".

**REDS: **Why do you hate-

**ME: **We're wasting time!

(Ace magically appears.)

**BUTTERCUP: **WHY YOU DIRTY ROTTEN LITTLE SCUM-BAG! WHY DID YOU BETRAY MY TRUST! YOU ARE GONNA GET WHAT'S COMIN TO YOU!

(Buttercup kicks Ace "where the sun don't shine" as hard as she can. He falls over in pain.)

**ME:** I'm gonna have a nasty law suit on MY hands! Even if it was amusing. Next dare! BC we have the POWER! XD

**BUTTERCUP: **Revenge is sweet my dear sister.

**ME AND BUTTERCUP: **KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KI- EWWWWWWW!

(They kissed all right)

**ME: **Two mental images. TWO! I'm gonna go die in a whole know… WELL, that's all we have time for today! Let's say a good thank you to BECCA AND BLAZE! You guys keep reviewing, okay? And say hi to Bells for me!

**BLAZE: **Will do! Thanks for having us!

**ME: **Until next time!

Peace, 3, SKITTLES!


	5. Chapter 5

**ME: **I'm BAAACCCKKK! Did you miss me?

**Brick: **Not particularly.

**ME: **Oh, shush up! Who asked you anyways! And just for that, you have to say the disclaimeeerrrrrrr of DOOM!

**Brick: ***sighs* CrimsonXClover (even with her epic new name), does not own us, or anything related to PPG.

**ME: **Oh, how I wish… now, ON WITH ZEE STORY! Are guys ready for TRUTH OR DAAAAAAARRREEEE!

**PPG/RRB:** NO!

**ME: **Well, to bad! Our first torture advice- I mean truth and dare- is from Flaming Rose Girl. She rights…

_**Flaming Rose Girl: **I have one dare and one truth._

1: I dare Buttercup and Bubbles to be each other just for the 5_th chapter. (if u do make one)

2: Have the RRB ADMIT WHO THERE FAVORITE POWER PUFF GIRL IS! Starting with Brick, followed by Boomer, and finished with Butch

**ME: **You "heard" the woman! Go switch-y with the clothes-y!

**Bubbles and BC: ***Grumbling* Not fair… She can't handle the awesome…

_They return with Buttercup being dragged in. _

**Everyone: ***Giggle at the sight of BC with little pigtails.*

**BC: **SHUT UP!

**ME: **BC, that wasn't very Bubbly, now was it? On with next Dare/Truth! Okay, this one is from Ghett3 Princess. She sent in a character description, but I'm gonna quite guest stars…. FOR NOWWW! If I go back to them, you'll be the first one I use, I promise. Anyway, she writes:

_**Ghett3 Princess:**_ _Dares:__BC __has __to __go __to __the __arcade __dressed __as __a __princess. __Brick __has __to __watch __all __the __episodes __of __Tellitubies._

Truths:

_Bubbles __do __you __still __have __octi. __All __who __is __u __crushin __on __right __now_

**ME: **OOOO I like these! *cackles EEVILY* BC, come hither! *shows BC the outfit*

**Everyone: ***eyes widen in shock*

**BC:** NOOOOOOOOOOO! *is dragged of by an overly annoyed hostess*

_BC and the host enter the room again. BC's wearing a short blue Cinderella-ish dress that doesn't leave much to the imagination. **(Pic on profile)**_

**Butch: **Hot tamales…

**ME: **TO THE MAAALLLLL!

(In the arcade)

**Mitch: **Holy shit, Buttercup, you look HAWT!

**Butch:** *shoots Mitch in the butt with laser vision*

_That's pretty much how the entire thing went_.

(Back at the studio of DOOM!)

**ME: **Now, on to the truths! Boys, favorite PPG starting with… BRICK!

**Brick: **I should say Buttercup, cause she kicks $$. But for some reason, I'm saying Blossom, cause she is my counterpart, after all.

**ME: **Big surprise… Boomer.

**Boomer:** Bubbles… NOT CAUSE I LIKE HER! WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA!

**ME: **No one said anything… MOVEING on, BUTCH!

**Butch: **BCLike Brick said, she kicks $$, and she's HAWT!

**BC: ***kicks him in the shin* (btw, she's back in Bubbles' clothes.)

**ME: **Next truth, Bubbles, do you still have octi?

**Bubble: **No. *blushes*

**ME:** And why not? *knows all*

**Bubbles:** Because, well…

**Boomer: **She gave him to me…

**ME: **EEEEEEEPPPP! Total awe moment! SO with the next truth, we have to ask you to first. Bubbles and Boomer, who do you, have a crush on?

**Boomer: **Please don't make me say this…

**ME: **BC, if you will.

**BC: ***shoots Boomer in the butt*

**Boomer: **OW! Fine, fine! I like Bubbles.

**Bubbles: ***squeals* I LIKE YOU TOO! *huggles him*

**ME:** AWE! Okay, Brick, Blossom, who do you like?

**Brick: **Well, believe it or not, I do believe I've fallen for Miss Goody-2-Shoes over here, Blossom.

**ME: **How is that hard to believe? Anyway, Blossom?

**Blossom: **Like you don't already know… I like Brick.

**Brick: **Really! *lifts her up in the air and spins her around*

**ME: **I think I lost my lunch… BC, Butchy Boy, what about you?

**Butch: **Who, me? I believe I choose Butterbutt over there.

**BC: **Eh, he'll do. *smirks*

**Butch: **Boo yah! *kisses BC*

**BC (with the most serious face): **I choose you Pikachu…

**ME: **Wrong cartoon there BC. Anyway, that's it for this chapter! See you next time on PPGRRB TRUTH OR DARE!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I think I just choked on all the fluffiness in this chapter. I literally threw up in my mouth. I guess I was just in a romantic mood… And yes, I knowI forgot one of Ghett3Princess's dares. I'm to lazy to change it, so I'll do it next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 Last ToD

ME: Hi everyone… I'm sorry to say this… but this will be the second-to-last chapter for PPG/RRB Truth or Dare. I just don't have enough time. I still need to finish my other three, more serious stories, and also, I'm currently working on a novel. I've had a lot of fun writing this, but it's time has worn out. On with the story, I suppose…

Bubbles: May I do the honors? CrimsonxClover doesn't own the PPG or RRB.

ME: Welcome to PPG/RRB Truth or Dare! I is your hostess! Today, we have a special guest star, Ghett3 Princess! Her character is Bea (no racist she's me/black.) She has hair like Bell from PPGD but made of microz braids and black with yellow streak. She is a new generation fights with Bell and Bunny after the first ppg. She has knee high black and yellow sneaker boots. Yellow tank that says Click Click BOOM in cursive and black shorts.

Bea: Hey everyone! Today, we're gonna start with the dare that SOMEONE *glares at host* was to lazy to go back and put into the last chapter.

ME: Hehe, woops. *shifts eyes* Anywho, read away Bea!

Bea: Brick has to watch all the episodes of Tellitubies.

Brick: NOOOoooo…. *is dragged away by me*

*_7 days later (I did the math ,and that is approximately how long it would take to watch every episode in a nonstop loop)_

Brick: Over the hills and far away,  
>Teletubbies come to play ...<br>Time for teletubbies,  
>time for teletubbies,<br>time for teletubbies...  
>Tinkywinky. "Tinkywinky!"<br>Dipsy. "Dipsy!"  
>Laalaa. "Laalaa!"<br>Po. "Po!"  
>Teletubbies. "Teletubbies!"<br>Say, Heeeeee-lo! "Eh-oh!"  
>Tinkywinky. Dipsy. Laalaa. Po.<br>Teletubbies. "Teletubbies!"  
>Say Heeeeeee ... "Uh-oh!"<br>"Where have the teletubbies gone ?  
>Where have the teletubbies gone?"<p>

ME: Dear lord, he's broken… Anyone got a baseball bat?

Brick: I'M GOOD!

ME: Good. Next truths/dares are from XxMitzukiwolfxX

Bea: They write,

PIKACHU! too funny...

1- I dare Blossom to put red highlights in her hair same with Bubbles and Buttercup just blue and green.

2- Truth for all of them, what are you middle names?

3- I dare the reds to be locked in a room for 30 minutes.

4- I dare Butch to sing "Im a little teapot"

5- OK! I think i did enough damage... for now. I think Butch would like this one, I dare all of them to go out to a bar and just have fun!

^_^ SEE YA'S! 

ME: Thank you for appreciating my comic genius. I've got the hair dye right here! Color time!

*_They all look fabulous, btw._

Bea: Middle names, please?

Blossom: Ellie.

Bubbles: Charlotte.

Boomer: Connor.

Butch: Donovan.…

Brick: Emmett! Boo yah!

Buttercup: Grrr… do I have to?

ME: YES!

Buttercup: …Daisy…

Me and Bea: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

BC: SHUT UP!

ME: Sorry BC. *sniggers* Next dare! Into the room, hun!

*_I, of coarse, chose the smallest closet in the building._

ME: Butch, if you don't want to sing, you don't hav-

Butch: If you insist! I'm a little teapot, short and stout! Here is my handle, here is my spout! When I get all steamed up here me shout! Just tip me over and pour. Me. Out!

Everyone: …?

Butch: What?

ME: Um… Wow. Moving on… Time to party hardy!

Everyone: Woo!

*_We partied hard all night. _

**Well, that was the last true truth or dare… Are you guys as sad as I am? I'm going to miss this story…**

**The next chapter will be saying goodbye and looking back on the highlights of the show. All of the co-hosts will attend. **

**-CrimsonXClover**


	7. Bye :

**This is it people. :( No more PPG/RRB Truth or Dare goodness… Here's the final goodbye with a small look back on the good times. :)**

_5 Years Later…_

Everyone is together beside a brilliantly shining lake. There were 3 love seats surrounding the water; one blue, one red, and one green. 5 squishy chairs are between each small couch; one red, green, and blue plaid, one half green and half blue, one yellow and black polka dotted, one pink, blue, and green striped, and one yellow and hot pink tie dye.

The PPG/RRB are all in there respectable love seat, couples together. Bubbles is cuddled close to Boomer's side, her head resting on his chest. Brick has his arm around Blossom's shoulders. Buttercup is playfully punching Butch in the arm as he laughs at her.

The former co-hosts are all recounting on their experiences on the show. Bells, Becca, and Bea are giggling at the fluffy couples. Blaze is attempting to drown out everything with his PSP. Everything is going well, but there is something…off. The pink and yellow tie dyed chair was eerily empty.

A shadowy figure with one pink and one yellow eye could barely be distinguished in the moonlight. As the mystery guest snuck up behind the blue love seat, the co-host became silent. They all sported devilish grins. Bubbles and Boomer, completely oblivious what was going on, kept whispering quietly to each other.

"BOO!"

The Blues squealed and jump from their seats. Blitz fell over in a fit of laughter at the pair. Bubbles was cowering in the corner of the small couch, while Boomer was up in a tree somewhere. Manliness my behind!

"Hahaha! That was rich! How I've missed this." Blitz said with a smile. She looked around at the scene before her. She sees her 4 co-hosts and the six teenage crime-fighters/former villains she had tortured with truth or dare. All were now married with families of there own. Bubbles abandoned her pigtails, and now her blonde curly hair fell to her waist. She was sporting a blue denim skirt and a white and blue striped shirt. Boomer now wore his hair flat down rather than spiked out. He and his brothers all still wear their original uniforms. Blossom cut her hair to just past her shoulders. Her large red bow was replaced by a small bow barrette. She was wearing a red sundress the reached her knees. Brick cut his hair so it fell just above his shoulders. Buttercup still had her flipped out hair, but now it was just past her shoulders. She's in black mid-thigh shorts with chains hanging from one side, and a lime green and black plaid tank-top. And Butch… Butch Jojo never changed; not in appearance, anyways.

"You gave me a heart attack!" Bubbles screeched.

"Twas the point, Bubbly! Boomer, you can get down now! We're about to light the candles!" Blitz announced. She handed everyone a small candle with there colors. They each lit their candle and placed them on paper plates. One by one, they each released their candles into the water. Bubbles buried her head into Boomer's shoulder as they cried together. Blossom and Brick were both sniffling, and even Butch and Buttercup were teary eyed. The co-host were all huddled together as they wept. Blitz was silently sitting on the ground, missing the laughter and joy from years before. She stands up on a nearby stump. "Please, everyone, calm down. Let's remember what brought us all together in the first place! The truths, the dares, the joy! We can't just…" Blitz trail off with a sob. "Hell, I'm gonna miss you guys!"

"Who said this is goodbye? It's an 'until next time!" Bea said with a smile.

"We'll always have the memories!" Bells added.

"That'll be enough for me."

**A/N *Sniffle* I really am going to miss this story! *Sigh*:(**


	8. ATTENTION

ATTENTION READERS OF MY STORIES!

All of my current stories are being moved to my new account, JennaTheLamb. I WILL UPDATE ONCE THEY ARE MOVED, I SWEAR ON MY LIFE.


End file.
